The present invention relates to a frame mounted on a vehicular body for transporting a hand truck and, in particular, to such a frame that is adjustable for accommodating hand trucks of different sizes and configurations, and to a method of adjusting such a frame.
A frame mounted on a vehicular body for transporting a hand truck is well known in the art. Such frames are disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,530 to Boettcher; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,342 to Pellettier; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,730 to Meusel, each patent of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Hand trucks (or xe2x80x9cdolliesxe2x80x9d) are often carried on the vehicular bodies of delivery trucks for convenience. At each stop of the delivery truck, the hand truck is readily available to assist the driver in unloading and transporting the cargo to be delivered like, for example, boxed cans of beverages including soda and beer.
Each manufacturer of the vehicular body commonly includes a frame for transporting a hand truck in the design of the vehicular body. In doing so, however, the manufacturer must either predetermine the size and configuration of the hand truck that will be used with the frame by contacting the customer for the vehicular body, or the manufacturer must make a xe2x80x9cbest guessxe2x80x9d of the size and configuration of the hand truck that will be used with the frame. Unfortunately, most often the hand truck that is ultimately used with the frame is either not the hand truck that is initially specified by the customer, or it is not the hand truck that was guessed by the manufacturer. In any event, to accommodate the customer in the interests of customer care, the manufacturer defacto will send, at the manufacturer""s expense, the customer a differently sized frame specifically customized for the actual hand truck used.
Accordingly, a specific need exists by which a manufacturer can build a vehicular body including a frame which is adjustable and which accommodates a variety of hand trucks which the customer ultimately might use.
Generally, the present invention relates to an adjustable frame for accommodating different hand trucks (i.e., hand trucks having a different size and/or configuration), and a method of adjusting such a frame. Briefly summarized, the frame of the present invention includes: (a) a bottom support platform adapted to receive a base of a hand truck; (b) first and second side members affixed to the platform and extending upwardly therefrom in spaced, generally parallel relation; (c) a first bracket attached to the first side member and a second bracket attached to the second side member, the brackets extending outwardly from the side members in spaced, generally parallel relation; (d) an elongate swing bar pivotally connected to the first bracket and pivotal between (i) a first position, whereat the swing bar extends between the first and second brackets for retention of the hand truck on the platform, and (ii) a second position, whereat the swing bar extends generally parallel with the brackets for access and removal of the hand truck from the platform; and (e) a latch mounted on the swing bar for releasable securement of the swing bar to the second bracket when in the first position.
In accordance with a first feature of the present invention, each side member includes a plurality of attachment locations defined therealong at different spacings from the platform for selective attachment of the brackets to the side members at different heights from the platform. Preferably, each attachment location comprises an array of openings defined by the side member, with the array of openings corresponding with an array of openings defined by a bracket for extension therethrough of removable fasteners.
In accordance with a second feature of the present invention, the first bracket includes a plurality of connection locations defined therealong at different spacings from the first side member for selective pivotal connection of the swing bar to the first bracket at different depths from the first side member. Preferably, each connection location comprises an array of openings defined by the first bracket and adapted to receive the swing bar in pivotal connection therein. The attachment locations and the connection locations provide a method of adjusting, respectively, the height and depth of the frame for accommodation of different hand trucks.
A third feature of the present invention includes a strike mounted to the second bracket for engagement with the latch carried on the swing bar whereby the swing bar is securely retained on the frame during transportation. In particular, the strike preferably engages a latch bolt of the latch for releasable securement of the swing bar when in the first position. Moreover, the latch bolt preferably is spring-biased to engage a catch of the strike when the swing bar moves into the first position from the second position. The frame also preferably includes a backstop including a first portion mounted on the second bracket and a second portion extending generally coplanar with the swing bar when in the first position and defining an opening in register with an opening in the swing bar for receipt through both of the openings of a bolt of a lock for protection of the band truck from theft. The first portion of the backstop preferably is oriented orthogonal to the second portion, and the first portion preferably extends between the strike and the second bracket. In accordance with this third feature and an aforesaid adjustability feature of the frame, the second bracket includes a plurality of connection locations defined therealong at different spacings from the second side member for selective connection of the strike to the second bracket at different depths from the second side member. Preferably, each connection location comprises an array of openings that corresponds with the array of openings defined by the strike.